Say Goodbye
by dracosdork
Summary: Shaggy's tired of playing second fiddle, so now it's time to say goodbye. M/M. Slash-- DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Scooby-Doo, but if I did the show would make a lot of fan girls happy.

**A/N: **Before you read, please don't hate me. I got this idea while trying to write another story.

Shaggy nodded at the doorman, as he headed into the hotel and went towards the elevators. Today was the day Shaggy was going to tell Fred how he felt about their so-called relationship. _Relationship. Ha!_ Their one nightstand turned into weekly meetings. He was tired of being used. Whenever he tried to talk to Fred it never worked out. They always ended up having sex. Today was going to be different.

Shaggy met Fred in their usual room at the Coolsville Inn. As soon as he closed the door, he was pushed up against and kissed ravenously. Before his brain was turned into mush, he nudged Fred off of him.

"Fred, like we need to talk."

"Later." Fred kissed him again. Soon the two found their way over to the bed. Before things got out of hand, Shaggy pushed Fred off and scooted away from him.

"Fred, we need to talk like now."

"Fine. What is it?"

Shaggy took a deep breath. "Fred, like this isn't working out."

"What isn't?"

"This," Shaggy motioned his hand between the two of them, "you and me. It's over."

Fred reached out and grabbed his hand. "Whatever it is, whatever's wrong, we can work it out. Please, just tell me what I can do to stay with you."

Shaggy looked up and saw why he fell for Fred in the first place. He stared into those sky blue eyes. "Fred, I would like to be with you really, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just…just that like you're married. You told me over and over again that you were like going to leave her, but you never did. I believed you and you're still with her."

"You and I both know I can't leave Daphne. She's pregnant. I just can't do it." Fred's voice was barely a whisper when he finished.

Shaggy pulled his hand away from Fred, stood up, and walked towards the door. He opened the door, but before he left, he took in the sight before him. Fred sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped, a look of despair on his face. He had never seen him like that before, and he knew after he left their friendship and trust of one another would be different from now on. Shaggy needed to end things; it would be better for both of them.

"Norville, don't go. Please."

Shaggy turned back towards the door, tears threatening to escape. "Like I'm sorry, Fred." And with that he left, tears filling his eyes and silently falling down his cheeks.

As minutes ticked away, Fred just sat there. He couldn't stand to let Shaggy go. He needed him. Dare to say he loved him. He stood up, ran out of the room, and headed towards the elevators. Fred ran out of the Inn, and spotted Shaggy crossing the street.

"Shaggy watch out!"

Shaggy landed flat on the pavement. His mind finally registering what just happened, he was his by an SUV. He saw people hovering over him, and saw Fred pushing them out of the way. Fred then knelt down beside him screaming at people, but he didn't know what he was saying. Shaggy tried to keep his eyes open, but failed. He felt himself being cradled in Fred's arms.

"Shaggy please don't go, don't go. I love you. Don't leave me."

_**Fin?**_

**A/N: **Please don't hate me. Anyway review if you want to. Thanks for reading.


	2. Bye Your Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or any of the characters, but if I did… :)**

**Enjoy!**

**By Your Side**

Fred leaned against the doorframe, watching Daphne move about the kitchen. It's been three months since he realized he was in love with Shaggy, and he still hasn't been able to break up with her. A little bit of him still loved her, but his heart mainly belonged to someone else. He needed to do this. Fred walked into the kitchen.

"I think we need to talk." Fred started. Daphne turned around and saw Fred sitting at the table.

"About what?" Daphne asked as she sat down across from Fred.

Fred inhaled deeply. _You can do this. _"About us."

"Freddie there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Daph, I can't be with you anymore."

"Wh…wh…what?" Daphne was flabbergasted. "Freddie you can't just leave me. We're about to have a child, and we-"

"Daphne that's just it! I know the baby isn't mine! I know you've been seeing Derek behind my back!"

"Freddie how could you! I would never cheat on you." Daphne started crying. Fred stood up, grabbed a box of tissues off the counter and tossed them on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, well then what's this?" Fred pulled a letter out of his back pocket and started to read from it. "'_Daphne- I want you to reconsider marrying me. I love you with all my heart. I want to be able to support you and our child. Please think about it. –Derek.'"_

Fred just stared at Daphne until she broke down again. "Freddie I-I- I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt y-y-you."

Fred sat down next to her and ran his hand over his face. He took another deep breath. "I know and it's okay." Before he could stop it, he started to cry.

"Freddie are you alright?"

"No, not really." Fred grabbed a tissue, and used it to wipe away the tears. The phone started to ring. Daphne got up and answered.

"Hello? … Yes, hold on." Daphne held the phone out to Fred. "It's for you." Fred got up and walked over to the phone. Daphne left, letting him have some privacy.

"Hello? … Yes this is him … What? … I'll be right there." Fred slammed the phone onto the receiver, grabbed his jacket, and raced out the door.

Fred raced into the hospital, got to the elevators, and hit the button for the fifth level. "Come on, come on." It felt like the elevator was going excruciatingly slow. As soon as it stopped and just barely got the doors open, Fred dashed out of the elevator and headed for Shaggy's room. He opened the door, walked over to the bed, and noticed it was empty. "What the-"

"Excuse me, can I help?" Fred turned around and saw a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Um…Yeah, I'm looking for Shag- Norville Rogers."

The nurse studied him for a minute, "Are you Fred Jones?" Fred nodded. "Very well, Mr. Rogers was moved to the fourth floor."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Thank you." Fred followed the nurse out of the room, and dashed for the elevator. He hit the button for the fourth floor. Yet, again it seemed like the elevator was taking its sweet time to get there. The doors opened, and he ran to the nurses' station. _Shit! _There was no one there. Fred noticed a bell and hit it continuously.

"Can I help you?" Fred turned around, and saw a guy who looked out of place. "Yes. I'm looking for Norville Rogers. I heard he was on this floor."

The man walked around the desk, opened a draw, and started looking thru files. "Are you Fred Jones?" Fred nodded again. "He's in room 412."

"Thanks." Fred started for the room, but then stopped. "Um… Could you tell me when he woke up?"

The nurse looked at the file. "He woke up two days ago."

"Thanks." Fred took off, looking for Shaggy's room. "408…409…410…411… 412." Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath. _Here we go. _

Fred gingerly opened the door. He walked towards the bed, and saw Shaggy. His Shaggy. "Shaggy?" Fred whispered his name just in case he was asleep.

Shaggy heard the door open and he closed his eyes. He wanted the nurses to stop coming in to check up on him. The only person he wanted checking up on him was Freddie. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could think of was Fred. The way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed. Or how he never left the house without his ascot. Or the way he said his name. "Shaggy?" Shaggy barely opened his eyes and saw a blurred figure sitting in the chair next to his bed. He immediately noticed that said figure was wearing something bright orange. _Fred. _

Shaggy slowly opened his eyes. He just lay there, staring at his lov- ex lover. "Fred. Like what are you doing here?" _He's here because you wanted him here._

"D-did I wake you?"

"No, I thought that like you were a nurse."

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room. Shaggy felt around on the bed, until he found what he was looking for. He pushed the button that would make it so he was upright. He was now eye to eye with Fred; brown clashing with blue.

"Shaggy, I-" "Fred, I-" They both started at the same time.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Like you go first."

"Are you sure?" Shaggy nodded. "Alright." Fred took a deep breath. "Shaggy I want to be with you. These past three months have been hell on me. I couldn't stand what I did to you, and how much pain I caused you. I'm sorry for that, for all of this." Fred gently grabbed Shaggy's hand. "I can understand if you don't want to be with me, but my heart is always going to belong to you. That is if you'll forgive me and take me back."

Shaggy just stayed silent, taking it all in. He looked down at their hands. Secretly he was happy inside, his heart was jumping for joy, but… "Like what about Daphne and the baby?"

"We're not together anymore. The baby wasn't mine in the first place."

"Oh." Shaggy laced his fingers with Fred's. "Fred, I just have to know one thing."

"What's that?"

It was Shaggy's turn to take a deep breath, even if it hurt. "What you said like earlier about your heart belonging to me. Was that like true?"

Fred took his free hand and tilted Shaggy's head up. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling back before he got carried away. "Of course it was true. I meant every word of it. Shaggy, I love you." Fred smiled at him.

Shaggy smiled back. He unlaced his fingers with Fred's. Using that hand to pull Fred's head closer to his, lips barely touching. "I love you, too." Shaggy pulled him the rest of the way and kissed him.

**Fin**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. Review if you want to. **


End file.
